


I want it all

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Please Forgive me, Weddings, implied!minhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: Daniel, Seongwoo, and a wedding.





	I want it all

Daniel freezes and stares for a moment as Seongwoo enters the large wooden door. The different shades of the roses and tiger lillies adorning the entire chapel seem to complement his pristine white tuxedo, and the way how the sun’s rays bedazzle the covertly-embroidered sequins tapered to the sides make him glow brighter than any heavenly being the man had ever seen in his life.

 

He looks too beautiful, today.

 

Nameless faces of the bridal entourage and invited guests are entranced with Seongwoo’s visage, his mirth is evidenced by the cheery smile plastered on his face. This is the day where he and him would be finally one; where they slowly start to build their house and finally turn it into a home with a family, a place where they would always feel the love and connection they both have.

 

Daniel feels absolutely somewhat elated, dark oxfords lightly tapping against the marbled flooring as Seongwoo slowly trudges to the altar. He’s absolutely happy knowing that this is all happening in a perfect time; it was never rushed, Seongwoo had never been the type to hasten things, let alone hasten his own wedding.

 

For the wind that billowed across his hair during the summer camp back in the day where the two of them first met, Seongwoo was akin to the gentle wind. Daniel, a huge blob of mess in his preteens, had never expected for someone like the older to approach him with open arms. The same arms that had clung unto him until the elementary school turned to middle school, and middle turned to high school.

 

It was beyond a miracle how their relationship survived in university, with the two slowly divulging into different directions. Daniel, now, a fine young man who’s already a tad bit taller than the latter, would proceed to major in dance. In retrospect, Seongwoo decided that being part of the theatricals as well as majoring in the rehabilitative sciences would be the path for him.

 

“When you break another carpal, you can always turn to me, okay?” Seongwoo would often joke as the two of them would eat outside or share a few drinks, a tinge of scarlet marking the fact that they are pretty much inebriated to think straight.

 

“Eyy, hyung,” Daniel pours another shot, the bitterness of the alcohol leaves a slight burn in his throat. “Y’know, I’m too good to be injured.”

 

“Don’t be too cocky when you actually break one, golden boy,” the older male hiccups, proceeds to lay down in the outdoor mat and blankly stares at the bright milky way hoisted above him. 

 

They’re drinking in the apartment rooftop again, with the slight hope that the landlord doesn’t catch them and penalize them for doing the same thing. It’s ironic that he wouldn’t dare to kick them out.

 

“Hey,” Seongwoo says in a hushed voice. “Do you still remember our promise during summer camp back in the day?”

 

“Umm,” Daniel thinks, humming in the process. “The wedding one?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Yeah, I do, hyung. I still do.”

Slight images of the past seem to slow the world around Daniel, until he is brought into the present with Daehwi tapping the back of his shoulders, effectively breaking his trance for a moment. He then realizes Seongwoo is already halfway near the flowered aisle, his heart thumps excitedly the whole duration. He feels his stomach would burst butterflies any moment now.

  
  


_ I was whispering to myself like a fool _

  
  


Seongwoo’s gentle steps seem to stretch out into longer strides because it’s happening too fast and Daniel’s just there going haywire.

  
  


_ Be afraid, I keep getting smaller when I stand next to you _

  
  


He’s over, finally over. Daniel can already see Seongwoo’s beautiful figure crystal clear, he looks to his left and sees Minhyun and Jaehwan going emotional, with the younger silently sobbing and Minhyun letting out a tear, saying how his friends have all grown up already. It’s ironically funny he thinks, since they’re next in line to be wedded.

  
  


_ When I look at you, across from me _

  
  


“Hey,” Daniel freezes again and sees Seongwoo’s eyes twinkling in front of him. Seongwoo looks absolutely happy in his wedding day, and the younger couldn’t help but smile at the image etched in his vision. “Thank you for being here.”

  
  


_ I wish you were next to me _

  
  


“I guess I remember the promise that I’d accompany you to the altar on your wedding,” Daniel says, grinning; taking his hand and leading him to the altar where his fiancé awaits him, excitement and eagerness evident in his expression. The father is somewhat emotional, too, having a stunning and hardworking son-in-law like Seongwoo being formally incorporated to their own personal circle. It’s a wonderful blessing. Seongwoo is.

  
  


_ But at the end of my season _

  
  


“Congratulations on your wedding day, hyung.” Daniel whispers before letting him walk alone towards the altar itself. “May god bless you in your ‘I do’ and ‘I love you’.”

  
  


_ I want to start a story with you _

  
  


Seongwoo chuckles, tearing up a little. “That’s what best friends are for, right?”

  
  


_ I want to have your heart _

  
  


“Yeah. Best friends.” 

  
  


_ I want it all. _

  
  


Daniel's eyes lets out a tear.

 

Was he truly happy?

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i am sorry for doing this. don't go pointing your pitchforks at me jdsojdisj  
> p.s. guess what song? ;D


End file.
